Conventionally, as a feeder maintenance device for maintaining a tape feeder, a device has been proposed in which a first maintenance work section provided with a sprocket drive torque measurement section and a feeding accuracy measurement section and a second maintenance work section provided with a tape retainer member height measurement section are arranged in a moving body, and maintenance of tape feeders is performed sequentially by moving the moving body (for example, refer to patent literature 1).